Quest
by powerblazer
Summary: This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic, so don't expect a masterpiece. This is an crossover with DBZ/DBGT and my chapters will be kinda rough until I know that I can have people, and me interested in it. This was originally know as Chaos Quest, NEW CHAPTER!
1. CHAPTER 1: NEW FUTURE

QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
FIREBEAM  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
UMMMM.....THAT'S ALL FOLKS ^_~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic, I've read Ranma 1/2 fanfics for about a month, but I've never actually read it, or seen the TV show. Well, anyway here you go, please review. This may be a crossover with only DBZ/DBGT, or a massive crossover spanning into other anime series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, the person that made Ranma 1/2 owns it. And I don't own DBZ/DBGT either. PS: Since I don't know how to make a fluid crossover with the original events in the series, I'm gonna make changes. PPS: If your racist, don't read this, cause I'm not just gonna use one race, religion, skin color in this fanfic. I quote, "All people are born with equal rights...." I forgot who wrote it, or said it. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
A FANFIC MADE BY AN 11 YEAR OLD., NOW 12 YEAR OLD, SOON TO BE 13 YEAR OLD.  
  
CHAPTER 1: NEW FUTURE  
  
The waters of the Cursed Springs engulfed Ranma Saotome as he slowly sank to the bottom desperately trying to swim to the surface, but a strange magnetic force slowly pulled him down to the bottom of the spring, with Ranma kicking and struggling the whole time. Meanwhile the guide muttered, "The Spring of Death...," as he turned around and walked into his hut and shut the door leaving a fat panda alone outside.  
  
The Panda gaped and rubbed its eyes as it replayed what had happened in its mind. They had come here to have a training trip, when the wrong had went impossibly down another path. They had jumped onto the bamboo poles, each choosing thick, sturdy poles that could hold their weights. They balanced like cats as they casually stood on the poles, staring each other down, trying to find a hole in the other's defense. The panda at the time had been a man, a fat and ugly man, but a man. He had decided to attack first, hurling his body at the young boy on the other pole, with surprising strength and grace for such a fat and old man. The boy countered by simply jumping up in the air, expecting the man to pass under him harmlessly, but he was suprised as the man grabbed the pole and reversed his momentum so that he was moving upward with his leg outstretched. In retalitation, the body smirked as he twisted his body so that the kick barely missed him, and with a few fast blows, punched the man a few meters away. "The same trick won't work twice", said the boy as he cracked his tendons and knuckles. "Too true", said the man, who had taken advantage of the laspe in the boy's concentration and appeared behind him, and with a powerful blow, sent the boy flying in a arc that had its landing point in a spring with no poles in it. The man had been gloating about his win, when the pole underneath him gave way to the wait, and smapped, and with a huge splash, a panda appeared where a man was. The boy didn't come back to the surface.  
  
Currently, Ranma was at the bottom of the spring and was now losing air quickly as his lungs screamed for air. His struggling stopped as his body began to shutdown its functions to save air. Before Ranma's eyes, he saw old forgotten memories of his Mom, his old friend, his life... By now Ranma was close to the brink of death as he landed flat on the floor of the spring with no energy left to stand of kneel. He felt round objects under him, but he didn't care as his eyes closed slowly as he whispered in his mind, "I wish I had another chance." Then his eyes closed forever as the objects under him burst into a glow of light as an infinitely long, snaky dragon twisted and twined out of the balls as the sky darkened omniously and thunder flashed earsplittingly. The guide of the Cursed Springs ran out of his hut in panic as the mighty dragon shot from the springs and high into the sky. "This is new...," muttered the guard as his mouth dropped to the ground and his hat flew away from the strong gusts that had suddenly appeared. The dragon slowed down, until the guide got to enjoy the green scales of the dragon that were invaded by the dark red eyes. "Wish granted," said the omninescent dragon as it closed its eyes and sent the boy to an alternate dimension where it had been spawned. The dragon then straightened up like a spear and sped at light speeds through dimensional walls with the balls following it. Then with a flash the day was bright and sunny and the guide still stood their alone with his mouth stuck to the floor.  
  
\\\***///  
  
A certain spiky haired warrior that was dressed in blue clothes was training when suddenly a rift opened up in the sky as long dragon, which he knew as the Eternal Dragon from his earlier days, sped into the sky as a odd sight appeared behind it, the dragon balls were levitating a small boy that was soaking wet too the ground. When the boy was safely on the ground, the balls flashed as they sped into the sky and then split up and jetted their way to a random place in the world, waiting for another wellwisher, or power hungry fool to search them out agian, but for now, they were safe disguised in the form of rocks. The warrior gaped for a few minutes, before taking up the boy in his arms, and flying of to the unknown with a burst of power trailing behind him.  
  
\\\***///  
  
The Guardian of the Earth, who was a healthy shade of green, suddenly gasped as his eyes opened as he felt the Immortal Dragon enter the realm of the Z Senshi agian, and as the dragon balls were once agian brought to the realm, Dende felt the dragon balls stay active for a moment and then they faded out, as the dragon balls turned into regular stones. With that Dende felt a new creature of untapped power like saiyans on the Earth. With a huge burst of energy, well at least to normal humans, he let out something akin to a broadcasting tower's radio waves calling to the greatest fighters upon the Earth.  
  
\\\***///  
  
The boy who had fallen from the sky was lying on the bed as Chi-Chi fussed over him, Goku's family gazed curiously at the boy. Little Pan gazed curiously at the boy as she sat on the bed. Goku was trying to figure out what was so familiar about the boy, but he couldn't pinpoint it, it wasn't his powers, it wasn't his body, it wasn't even his spirit. Goku sighed as just gave up on solving the brain wrenching problem, and decided to meditate upon it and clear his mind, hoping it would soon come to him. Goku walked a little ways from the group of people and sat on the lush green grass sprouting from the ground. He crossed his legs, as he closed his eyes and begin to concentrate on nothing. Slowly all the noises faded out for Goku, as he only heard his own breathing, and another. It was the breathing of a small child with the spirit of a Wild Horse. Slowly Goku dug deeper into himself, unwraveling his mental and spiritual shields, and the boy's until he got to the core of himself, and the mysterious boy. The core was the very center of a human being, the place where all life energy, and spirit energy was kept. Goku's core glowed a bright white, blue that shimmered with pure power. While the boy's glowed a bright white, blue, red that shimmered a bit, and at the very center of the core their was a blinding light that was held back by a wall of black. Before Goku could go deeper into the core, he snapped out of his trance by the voice of Dende echoing through his mind, saying, "Come to the lookout, and bring the boy."  
  
Goku got up slowly, his mind deep in thought. He slowly began to stretch and move as he sent pulses of his power through his body to warm it up. He then slowly walked back to his house, enjoying the feeling of the grass underneath his toes, and the warm spring breezes carresing his face. Giving him an unearthly look as his spiky hair bobbed and weaved around, above a seriuos face. When Goku finished his trek to his house, he stood in front of the door, complementing on he would tell his thoughts and troubles about the boy to his family. He shook his head as he put his hand on the door and with a small turn of the knob, opened it silently. He found the anticipating faces of his family looking at him, and he put on a small smile on his face as he said, "Dende wants to see me and the boy". Chi-Chi fussed over the boy for a while, before she gently handed him to Goku with a motherly worried look on her face. So in proper Chi-Chi fashion, she made sure that Goku knew what would happen if anything happened to the boy. Goku walked out of the house with a pale face, and a large sweatdrop on his brow. Far above him, most gods were laughing their heads of, as they took always took a view on the Saiyans too see what was going on now.  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a quick revised version of my idea, I'll write a few more chapters, and when I'm sure I'll keep my interest on this then I will revise. Review and tell me how you like it, well, now that that's over with I say, "C'mon, gimme some ideas you have about the fanfic, which way do you want it ta go, I'll give you an example, like Ranma is gifted with a tail, or Ranma trains with Goku, and so on. Now agian me say, REVIEW, please. Remember, this is a very rough version of the chapters. 


	2. CHAPTER 2: PAST INFO

  
**  
  
QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS   
  
FIREBEAM  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
UMMMM.....THAT'S ALL FOLKS ^_~  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I was really shocked when I saw how many reviews I had. I had thought I would get one or two reviews, but I got like 12! THANKS!!!  
  
Joe Fenton: Thanks man, and I'm really 11 years old.  
  
rei: Thanks, I'm thinking you like Evangelion, so maybe I'll crossover with that.  
  
Stormen: Thanks for reviewing, I'll start to write longer chapters.  
  
Sakura-chan: Thanks! Lets see.... Ranma is the long-lost relative of....  
  
Zsych: Woah, thanks for all the ideas, I'll try to put them all into my fanfic, but not in this chapter, cause I need to properly insert Ranma into the DBZ world.  
  
howard: Thanks, I'm gonna put that in my fanfic for sure.  
  
rc: Thanks, that's why I changed the title, Quest, sounds kinda cool, Ne?   
  
Vixen: Hmmmm... Could happen....  
  
Sixx: Here ya go.  
  
bd: Na, don't like planning, but hey in my whole fanfic writing time I only got three flames.  
  
Saber918: Thanks, I am gonna keep on writing.  
  
Not Available: Thanks, I did change the title, and it will CONTINUE.  
**  
**Tommy Hansen: Thanks, I won't stop writing. Its now named Quest because someone else already used the title Chaos Quest.  
**  
**Rob: Thanks, I'll be more specific, the fanfic will take place at the end of DBZ and the beginning of DBGT, because that's how far the show has gotten in my area.**  
  
**name: More chapters delivered.  
  
Aki Goshura: Here is more. ^_^  
  
AnShen: Dark God, here is more. ^_^  
  
Oh and could anyone who reads this tell me if something is really wrong, like the wrong translation of a word or something like that. Thanks.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  
A FANFIC MADE BY AN 11 YEAR OLD.  
  
**CHAPTER 2: PAST INFO  
  
  
**

Goku lightly landed on the Look Out carrying the little boy in his arms as he glanced behind himself warily at the horizon. Seconds later a medium sized hover car blasted toward the Look Out at full throttle with Chi-Chi driving, and Gohan's family, Krillan's family, and Hercule were unfortunately, in the car with an angry Chi-Chi. Little Pan was cheering as she sat on Gohan's shoulder, while Videl squeezed the life out of Gohan as she tried to stay upward from the force of the car moving at 500 miles per hour. Krillan's daughter was sitting in his lap yelling happily, while his wife, Android 18, sat there with the usual smirk and folded arms. They didn't mind that they were sinking into the seats. Hercule, "The FAKE World Champ," was just clutching to the dashboard as he was flying like a flag. Goku sweat dropped as he turned around, gulped as he quickly ran inside the Look Out as Chi-Chi yelled from a mile away, "Goooooooookkkkkkkkuuuuuu, where do you   
think your going!".  
  


\\\***///  
  


"Is this the boy?", asked Dende as Goku gently laid the boy on a futon as the boy stirred a bit and mumbled a bit as he shivered. They were all inside the Look Out, Krillan's family, Gohan's family, Hercule, Vegita's family, and a fuming Chi-Chi. Goku had a lump on his head that stung like heck, that was ironic, the strongest man in the Universe, was beaten by his own human wife. Vegita was snickering as Dende placed his hands over the boy's head and closed his eyes as a pure white and black string of chi came from the boy's head, and into Dende's hands. The string flowed like liquid and always changed size as Dende's eyes snapped open as he stared ahead as memories played in his head. Dende saw a woman in a Japanese dress watching a baby. Then he saw a small boy making a finger print on a piece of paper. In another second he saw the boy being dragged off, the boy meeting a boy who was cooking something, and then he saw the boy being thrown into a pit that had cats yowling in it. Outside of Dende's mind the Earth's Guardian's eyes widened as he began to shake. He was seeing the horror of the dreaded Cat Fist. Dende saw flashes of important memories that the boy cherished, and hated. The last image Dende saw was that of the boy slowly being brought to the brink of death. Then suddenly in a flash Dende found himself at the Look Out agian as Goku stared at him in worry as Dende shook hi head and blinked.  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes martial arts school," said Dende as the people surrounding him closer to him as to hear his quiet words. "Are you okay?", asked Pan as she walked up to him and tapped his leg as she gazed at him curiously. "Oh, y-yeah," stuttered Dende as he tried to block the memory of the Cat Fist out of his mind, and to push the rage at Genma Saotome down. "Why are you worried about him, he's just a human," sneered Vegita as he went back to his old ways a bit. Unfortunately, Bulma cornered him with the dreaded woman's piercing gaze extra powerful #22, and yelled, "What!", as her head grew fifty times bigger. Vegita sweat dropped as he laughed nervously about whether he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Dende interrupted the one-sided bickering as he said, "Actually, Ranma isn't a human," said Dende as he gazed at Ranma. "He's the reincarnation of the Elder God of Chaos. He used to be older, but when the Elder God within him sensed the huge amount of magic that was being thrown at Ranma by a certain magical dragon. He responded by de-aging Ranma to re-grow any damaged parts of the body." "So he's a god?", asked Videl. Dende responded with, "No, he's a REINCARNATION of a god, the god part of him only surfaced when child is in immense danger. Its like a father looking out for his son." As soon as Dende finished those words Ranma moved a bit, opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked at Goku and Vegita who were standing side by side and said, "So which one of ya are my pops?".   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: This may be longer, or not, but I gotta do homework. Gotta get my grades up cause right know they are kinda low... OH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS FANFIC, CAUSE ITS GONNA CONTINUE!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
